Hearts and Minds
by Shalkan's Rider
Summary: We are all ruled jointly by the feelings of our hearts and the logic of our minds. But there comes a time when the two collide, and one must chose which way to go. Shikatema
1. Prologue

To left, howling wind crosses

scorching land, incinerating any

chance at life before it

begins

To the right, ancient trees

proudly protect the lesser life

beneath them, green harbor of

shade.

And I stand between the two,

one foot on either side of

an invisible line, a line of mixing

green and gold

Tendrils of plants stretch into

the wasteland, each inch farther, lost

is another shade of green until

all that remains is brown

The winds slam into the great

gaurdians, but for every barrier

they pass, another springs up

to weaken its murderous intent.

The balance is formed, the balance is held

neither side permiting the other to grow

a constant tension that rules the border

between two lands.


	2. Ch 1: His Heart

**His Heart**

He stared, suddenly oblivious to the rest of the world.

She stared back.

It had only been a few weeks since the war between Suna and Konaha had broken out.

There had been a mishap between two scouting parties on the border of Wind and Fire, and tensions and resentments that had been building for the last few years exploded, Sand and Leaf shinobi straining for each other, hungry for the kill. The kage's found there was nothing they could do to stop it, and instead turned their minds to protecting their respective people, any thoughts of peace and alliance pushed back behind war and death.

He had suspected this might happen. After all everything seemed to go wrong for them. Neji would call it fate. He called it bad luck and stupidity. And although he had known that as jounin they would most likely find each other on opposite ends of a battlefield, he had denied it to himself. And know that moment was here.

It was times like this he felt cursed by his remarkable brain, the brain that was at this time constructing plan after plan, situation after situation, all resulting in her death. Fight or flight. Instinct had kicked in, since flight was no option.

He shook his head, gnashing his teeth, trying to shake away the images of her blood staining his hands that pooled through his mind. Looking at her face, he saw a look that most likely mirrored his own. Horror. Pain. Love.

It was that that made his mind stop, the sight of her love giving it pause and allowing his heart to gain control. Now fight was no longer an option. But how? To leave her alive would be to betray his village, to kill her would be to betray his soul. Then he saw it. The opening he was looking for. The one thing he had left. His village bound him. There was a way to escape those bonds.

"Shikamaru," she breathed, the torture in her voice painfully evident. He grinned at her the smile he gave to only her. The smile that came from his heart.

"Relax," he called out. But his smile disappeared as the full weight of what he was about to do hit him. "I won't hurt you." His voice softened. "I can't kill you." She still looked troubled.

Temari's P.O.V.

She felt like she was suffocating, slowly being ripped apart between to large forces. On one side was her fierce loyalty to Suna. On the other her love for this mn who had stolen her heart, in a way no one else could. She knew he thought the same things she thought, and felt desperation close over her as his quiet words floated to her ears. He sounded so sweet, like the way he did on those afternoons when they would stare at the clouds all day, except he would always wind up staring at her, telling her how much better she was then any cloud in the sky. Her body began to shudder in response to her revulsion to the thought of his death. _His _death at _her_ hands. She looked up at him, begging with her eyes, hoping he found away out, praying that this won't be the day his mind fails. But so far, he's done nothing. She had to know. She had to ask.

"I know you're a genius," she spoke quietly. "But how can you get out of this one?" He smiled tenderly at her, as he pulled a kunai from his holster.

"Easy," The kunai flashed down towards his heart, as she felt a cry, no, a scream rip free from deep inside her, tearing her throat as it echoed into the air.

But the fountain of red she expected did not flare into existence. Instead his weapon struck across his arm, the screech of metal on metal painful to her ears. As the sparks faded away, the deep gash splitting his protector became visible.

"Why?" Was the only thing she could force through her shocked lips. The tender smile still rested on his face.

"Because, Temari, killing you would be equivalent to killing my heart. And god knows I wouldn't want to do that now." The smile took on a bittersweet air. "As a missing-nin I renounce my allegiance to Konoha, thereby allowing me to ignore the orders I've been given. Orders that command me to kill any Suna ninja on sight, orders which I have followed with doubt ever since this accursed war started. Doubts like 'is he her friend?' or 'will this hurt her?' and worst of all, 'can she forgive me?' Temari-love, there is a point when duty is impossible." She stared at him mouth agape.

"You...renounce...Konoha?" She choked out. He chuckled slightly.

"It's easy, I tell you that. My mind tells me to follow orders. My heart tells me to ignore them." He looked at the sky as she had seen him do so many times before. "I've always been told to ignore my emotions. But with you that's impossible." That annoying, heart-wrenching, painfully endearing smile was back. "Do me a favor? Once I leave, if you could find a way to let Ino and Chouji know I'm alive, I would hate for them to mourn me." He looked at her for her answer. She nodded stiffly. He looked back up at the clouds. "So, I guess-" He vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing behind her. She didn't move/ Slowly he bent down and kissed the crook of her neck, as he had done so often in the past. Lifting his lips to her ear he whispered his final words. "-Good bye, Temari."

And with that he was gone.


	3. Ch 2: Her Choice

Temari couldn't move. She wasn't even trapped in his shadow technique, and that damned Shikamaru still managed to immobilize her.

A few minutes had ticked away as she stood there, frozen. Shikamaru had...defected? Deserted? She couldn't believe that he had so casually severed his ties with Konoha, but, he had. And for her. To free his heart and do what he wanted, instead of what his village told him to do. She had trouble comprehending what had happened.

_Whoosh_

A kunai soared past her, thudding into the soft wood of a nearby beach tree. Still in shock, Temari looked around at her assailant. A nervous young chunnin stood there. A chunnin? He looks like he should be a genin, he can't be older then 13, 14 tops. Oh gods, I'm supposed to kill him. She looked closely at him. He was shaking, beads of sweat rolling down his face, his eyes bugged out with fear. Temari felt revulsion rise up in her once again. No. She couldn't do this. The slaughter had to stop.

She smiled at the young boy. "Live another day child," She called out. "Try not to waste it." She prepared her chakra for the burst of speed that many mistook for transportation. Shikamaru was right. This was a war not worth fighting. No war was worth fighting, if you wound up killing her heart.

She took off in a burst, leaving a small puff of dirt behind as she raced off towards Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari crept softly through the trees, every nerve taunt, straining to catch any sound that could help her know if she was in danger. Deep within the Land of Fire, that was a good thing.

Finally, she caught the faint whispers of the chakra signatures she sought. As she stealthily approached them, whispers of their conversation floated up to her.

"He hasn't been seen in days." A high female voice fraught with worry.

"Don't worry, this is Shikamaru we're talking about, he'll be fine." A deep bass rumbled in reply. "I'm sure he'll walk into us at any second, and the first thing he'll say is 'the clouds suck' or something along those lines."

Temari dropped down behind the big red man and the slim blond woman. They both spun around instantly kunai flashing in the meager sunlight that filtered its way through the canopy of trees.

"Yo," she greeted them weakly. They glared at her.

"Yo, Temari," Chouji cautiously replied. What brings you here?"

"And think before you answer," Ino cut in. "The only reason we haven't attacked you yet is because we know what you mean to Shika-" At the sound of his name Temari's face fell, and Ino cut herself off at the sight of her face. "Is he-" She asked hesitantly. Temari shook her head. Chouji frowned.

"If Shikamaru's not dead, why isn't he here?" The frown deepened, and suspicion found its way onto his face. "Come to think of it, why are you here?" Temari dropped her eyes, all of a sudden feeling guilty for causing Shikamaru to leave all this behind. All of a sudden Ino screamed, lunging for Temari's throat.

"You bitch," Ino hissed as she turned furious, frantic eyes towards Temari. "You betrayed him! You _tricked _ him!" Her voice working into a frenzy. "He probably _trusted _ you while you _lured _him into a _trap_!" Temari stared in astonishment at Ino. For the first time in days she didn't feel lost, only shocked. The shock was soon replaced with anger.

"Are you effing kidding me?" She hissed. "You honestly think I would betray Shikamaru, the only person not related to me who I give a shit about?" She couldn't believe Ino. "I risked my life, am risking my life to give you a message he asked me to give you, to let you know what he chose to do. I did not _betray_ him." That one word was filled with so much loathing and disgust, that Ino recoiled momentarily frightened.

"So where is he?" She haughtily demanded. Temari looked steadily at her, her eyes steely as she delivered the news.

"Nara Shikamaru, has renounced the village of Konoha, and is now a missing-nin. He has marked his choice by slashing his forehead protector." Chouji and Ino looked at her, their eyes showing that their minds had not yet absorbed the information she had just given them.

"Shika...maru?" Ino choked out.

"Missing-nin?" Chouji followed her up. "Why?" Temari cringed, as the guilt returned.

"The two of us came across each other, and the only way Shikamaru could avoid killing me without disobeying, was if he was no longer under any obligation to obey them." She took a deep breath. "So... he cut his protector and... renounced Konoha." Chouji chuckled weakly.

"Just like Shikamaru. Only he could find a way for no one to lose from his solution, even if not everyone won." Temari frowned at the cryptic remark, but let it slide for the moment. Ino was still quiet. Temari looked at her and their eyes met, Temari trying to express how sorry she was, begging for forgiveness. Ino gave her a feeble smile.

"Don't beat yourself up Temari. He made his choice, and nothing you could've done would've stopped him." Ino resolved her inner turmoil with just a few quiet words. Chouji gave an affirming nod. She looked at them seriously.

"There's more...in a way." Temari spoke hesitantly. The remaining members of team 10 looked at her anxiously.

"What?" Ino asked. Temari took a deep breath.

"Well... I have to say I agree with Shikamaru. There is no way I can go on killing Konoha shinobi, how do I know if I;m killing someone that means something to him? And, I can't keep fighting like this, I want to be with him, on his side. And since he no longer has a side, well then, I guess I don't either." Ino and Chouji once again were shocked into silence.

"What... are... you saying?" Ino questioned Temari grinned.

"I'm going after him." She drew a kunai of her own, and raised it to her forehead. "I, Temari no Subaku renounce my citizenship of Suna." The kunai flashed and a gash appeared across the familiar hour glass shape.

"What the hell Temari!" Ino yelled out. She just gave her a wider grin as she replaced her kunai.

"I'm out guys. I'm done with this war," she responded as she turned and started to walk away. "Oh," she stopped and glanced back at them. "If you guys could do me a favor and let my brothers know what I've decided." She paused. "Better yet, tell Naruto. No offense, but he has a better chance at reaching one of my brothers and of staying alive." With that she turned away, and took off into the trees.


	4. Author's Note

Hey-

So this is my first author's note, and I feel like its about time I wrote one. As you might know, this is my first story, so I'm still getting the hang of writing a multi chapter story, and I'm still learning how to navigate Fan Fiction. There are a few points I'd like to make, and since I love lists I will list them below.

1. Italics can represent either thoughts or emphasis on specific words, you should be able to figure it out relatively easily. If not, private message me and I can provide Helpful Hints.

2. I have not decided whether Sasuke is back or not, and since so far that doesn't really matter, I don't really care at this point. If at some point I decide to write him in, please just accept whatever situation I choose.

3. I have a philosophical question. When there is no light, are there no shadows, or is it all shadow? This is something that puzzles me greatly, and it obviously applies to Shikamaru. Please send me your thoughts on this, I'm truly curious. I'd prefer if you message me with your answer, but I'll take it any way.

4. I'm sure you all know how the Naruto ninja seem to be able to teleport. Well, for the sake of my story, they are not teleporting, they are in fact just moving very quickly. You will understand why this distinction is necessary in later chapters.

5. I'm a very lazy person, so updates will be pretty sporadic. I'll try to update at least something every two weeks, but no promises. So even if its been a while, a story isn't dead until I distinctly say so.

That's all I can think of, anything else I'll probably just put with my chapters, this was just too much for me to bother. Please make sure to review; I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter; enjoy!


	5. Ch 3: His Surprise

Shikamaru stared at the grimy wall in front of him, contemplating the establishment he was sitting in. The bar was dark and cramped, streaks of unknown substances adorning the walls, and strange fumes whispering through the room. The wooden tables and chairs were wormy and chipped, and Shikamaru put his weight on them gingerly, staying alert for the telltale sound of cracking wood. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, this was, ironically, the only place in tea country that served something other then alcohol, namely tea. In all the missions Shikamaru had taken here, he could never figure out why a country named after the drink almost never served it. A waiter approached.

"Your tea sir," He remarked oily. Shikamaru eyed him warily. He had had some bad experiences in this bar. He decided to check the waiter.

"Thank you!" He said in a voice much happier then he himself felt. "It's so nice to find something to drink that contains no alcohol," He chuckled inside, picturing what had occurred that time Lee had cake flavored with rum. "The last time I had a drop of alcohol I went ballistic, completely destroyed the tavern I was in and knocked out half the patrons." He chuckled out loud this time, and clapped the server on the shoulder. "Good thing I have you guys." The waiter turned white, his hands shaking.

"Ah, yes. L-let me g-get you another glass just to be extra careful." The man turned around and headed back to the kitchen in a sophisticated run. Shikamaru knew the chances of tea that wasn't spiked were slim, and being careful never hurt. Alcohol was a shinobi's downfall, especially outside of the village, even worse on a mission.

Missions. The word dragged up memory after memory, all pertaining to the life he had led, and had now left behind. And that train of thought ultimately led to her. Temari. _Damn_. That was almost a regret of his, that this change in life he had initiated would separate him from her, consoled only by the fact that he wouldn't have to stain his conscience with her blood. _Just let her survive this war_, he prayed. _Make it so someday I'll see her again_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari paused outside the scruffy Tea village, her scratched hitai burning a hole in her kunai pouch. She stood in her usual black kimono, but her fan wasn't in its usual spot, and her golden locks fell softly around her shoulders. She took another look at the town. Everything about this town was dirty. Temari was disgusted. But she had to check everywhere for Shikamaru, asking about him in every town she passed, and if not leaving him a message. She paused, looking for a local she could question. In a town this small everyone knew everyone, and nothing was a secret. Anyone she came across would have the information she needed. An old woman hobbled past her, towards the town. _Yes._ She walked up to her. "Excuse me grandmother," she called out. The woman turned towards her. "Do you think you could help me?" The woman stared at her impassively. Temari waited for a sign she should continue.

"Well?" The old woman croaked. "Out with it, girl." Temari seethed inside. _Girl? I'm far from a foolish little kid. _She swallowed her pride though, and posed her question.

"Have you seen a young man in this town of yours? Slightly taller then me, ridiculous ponytail?" The woman's face became suspicious.

"Why do you want to know?" Temari blinked. This was a first. No one had wondered before why she was looking for Shikamaru, and she had stupidly forgotten to prepare a story.

"Well... um... you see...." She stalled. Then inspiration hit her, and she bent down to the old woman's ear to whisper her story to the crone.

"No," The old woman exclaimed. "He didn't. I know where this man of yours is, let me lead you to him."

Temari smirked as the old woman led her into town. _He's gonna kill me._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shikamaru still sat, staring at the wall. The difference was this time he had a mug of tea in his hand, surprisingly good considering where he was, and thankfully not laced with spirits. The bells on the door jingled, and a blast of cold air whistled past his ear. He overheard a female voice quietly ask for some tea. _What's a woman doing here? This is no place for any female except the hardiest of kunoichi._ Footsteps echoed off the wooden floor, heading in his direction. No matter, there were plenty of empty tables around him. He took another sip of his tea. The person walked past him, black clothed back arrow-straight.

He was surprised when she stopped next to his table; shocked when she sat down across from him; stunned when he identified her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari entered the dark bar the old woman had pointed out to her, pausing for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the murky gloom. She looked around as she headed towards the counter. _There_. In the corner of the establishment sat Shikamaru, surrounded by the shadows he loved so much. She softly gave the bartender her order, and started towards him. He was slumped in his chair, nursing a mug which she was sure contained tea as he stared dejectedly at the wall in front of him. Temari grinned. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. She stopped when she reached his table. He didn't look up, but she could see the little signs of tension that only she knew he had. When she sat down, she saw his body shift ever so slightly, moving into a more defensive position. When he saw her face, she watched his body go completely slack, and she smiled, soon laughing as his body completely slumped down, not believing she was there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temari?" He whispered, unable to make his voice louder, still stunned from the shock of seeing her there. She grinned in her predatory way, telling his surprised mind that this was Temari. A wild joy bubbled up from somewhere deep in him. His mouth broke into a wide smile, but something was bothering him, causing his grin to falter. "What are you doing? Why the change in your look? And where's your hitai?" He was scared to hear the answer. Had his actions got her in trouble with her village? Why wasn't she still fighting in the war? Her broad grin turned into a bittersweet smile.

"Well, I'm trying to stay under the radar, so I stored my fan in a summoning scroll," she patted her kunai pouch. "I took my hair down because it's a pretty recognizable look." She looked straight at him. "Shikamaru," she said slowly, as she reached into her kunai pouch and withdrew her defiled hitai. She laid the forehead protector on the table. His eyes widened.

"What happened? Is this my fault?" He asked, pain and guilt evident in both his voice and his face. Temari felt herself getting annoyed.

"No you idiot," she snapped. "I _willingly _scratched _my own_ protector." She looked straight at him. "I can't fight this war, and I can't lose you. After you left, I delivered your message to your teammates and asked them to find a way to let Gaara and Kankurou know what I had chosen, scratched my hitai, and went after you." She gave him a mock-annoyed glance. "You are very difficult to catch, you know," he was still not responding. She rolled her eyes, as she slapped him across the face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Thank god, you can still react." She drawled sarcastically. He glared at her.

"Just because I'm concerned-"

_Crack_

Shikamaru winced as another red mark materialized on his face. Temari was furious. "You chauvinistic pig. I made this decision willingly and only after thinking it through thoroughly. Get over yourself; this isn't your fault. Just..." She faltered for a moment. "Just accept it, and let the two of us live a new life together. Think about it. The two of us," she reached across the table to caress his smarting cheek. "Us, without having to worry about politics, or war, or all the other barriers that separated us before. Let's travel together, and find a way together" He looked intently at her for a moment, then he smiled the sweetest smile he had, the one he saved for her.

"Your right," he said quietly. "I've been a bit on edge lately. I find it hard to be solitary for so long, since I can't associate with people freely." He chuckled. "Being a missing-nin is harder then I thought in would be." He rose and went to the bar to pay for his drink, then turned towards her, holding out his hand. "Shall we?" She smiled, and took his offered hand, and together they walked out of the bar.

As they headed to the edge of the town, Temari caught sight of the woman who had helped her. "Oba-san!" She called out. Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at her

"A friend of yours?" He asked, amused. She glared at him, as the old woman slowly made her way over to them.

"I see you found your man," she said imperiously, and gave a Shikamaru a nasty look. "See here young man," she started. Temari smirked, expectantly awaiting the lady's wrath. "How could you abandon your girlfriend? Not is that just ungentlemanly, but pregnant no less!" Shikamaru's head whipped around to stare at Temari, confused. She surpressed a giggle as she whispered sweetly in a voice only he could hear,

"Don't wreck our cover Shikamaru," His eyes just widened as he turned to look back at the little grandmother who was somehow looming over him.

"What is this generation coming to!" The woman continued on. "What happened to having class, and caring for those you love, and taking responsibility for your actions!" Shikamaru still had a poleaxed expression on his face. The elder turned towards Temari. "You keep a tight hold, on this man, he looks like the type that would take off at any moment. Don't let him get away, since you say you love him and therefore won't leave him yourself." She gave a satisfied nod and laboriously walked away from the two of them. As soon as she was out of sight, Temari collapsed in hysterics, gasping for breath as Shikamaru still looked clueless. He kept looking from where the woman had last been, to Temari, and back.

"What...?" He whispered. Temari just laughed harder, tears starting to leak from her eyes. As she gasped for breath, she explained.

"Asked her... 'bout you... wanted to know why... made up story..." She kept laughing as comprehension dawned on Shikamaru's face. He glared at her.

"Temari!" He hissed.

"Oh come on," she giggled. "It was hilarious." more giggling. "The look on your face was _priceless_." He glared at her for a few more moments, then relented, his face relaxing into a grin.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny. Like I could run away from you if I even wanted to." He laughed, then a mischievous gleam came into his eyes. "Well, since your pregnant, you shouldn't be engaging in too much physical exercise." Shikamaru reached down to Temari and swung her up into his arms as she inhaled sharply, too much of a ninja to shriek. Shikamaru laughed as she clutched at his arms, and carrying her bridal style, they walked out of the town.


	6. Ch 4: Her family

Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing, sensing the sand-nin slowly approach, surrounding him. One of them called out cautiously.

"Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the Fox, you are surrounded." Naruto grinned and raised his hands into the air.

"You got me. I surrender." He could almost feel the surprise radiating from the Suna shinobi, all of them prepared for a fight that was basically suicidal, considering he was their opponent. As they slowly entered the clearing, none of them let their guard down. One of them he recognized.

"Hey Baki," he cheerfully greeted the stern jounin. Baki looked at him curiously.

"Uzumaki-sama," he said with a bow. "May I ask why you are giving yourself up? With you abilities you have a very good shot at escaping us." Naruto's smile faded into a serious expression.

"I have a message from Temari no Sabaku," he hesitantly informed him. "She is not a prisoner, nor have any of our shinobi killed her. She left a message with Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji, and they relayed her request to inform the Kaze-kage of her situation to me, seeing as I have a greater chance of speaking with Gaara-sama." Naruto tensed, prepared for an attack, or some sort of retaliation. None came. He looked up as Baki waved off the other shinobi. He turned, cloak spinning out behind him.

"Come Uzumaki Naruto. I will lead you to the Kazekage." He gave Naruto a stern look. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you, but I know you are a man of honor, so I will lend you my influence to help you pass through our lines." He looked back at Naruto, with a glance that would chill ice. "But if you betray us, you will pay."

Naruto gladly followed him out of the clearing, as his gaze was directed towards the land in front of him. _Thank god, I've survived the first part of my mission._ _Now I need to survive Gaara after he hears what I have to say._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara frowned at the "prisoner" in front of him. Naruto bow was so deep, Gaara feared he might go through the floor. "Rise, Naruto" Gaara said emotionlessly. He was confused, puzzled because he had no idea why Naruto was there, only that it was important and it pertained to Temari. So he had had them bring Naruto to his office in order for them to talk alone. As Naruto stood up, his confusion increased. Naruto had willingly become a prisoner, which was impressive of any shinobi. Capture usually meant interrogation and eventually death. It meant this was truly important. "What do you have to say, Naruto?" he asked, his voice still inflectionless. Naruto looked at him seriously. If even Naruto had a serious expression on his face, it meant his news was grave.

"I think Kankorou should be here to hear this as well, Kazekage-sama," Naruto said solemnly. Gaara gave him an unreadable look before summoning an assistant.

"Please send for jounin Kankurou no Sabaku," he ordered the assistent as she stared wide-eyed at Naruto, who, noticing her attention, promptly gave her his warm, welcoming smile. The girl squeaked and ran out to do as Gaara commanded. Gaara chuckled at Naruto's confused look. "You don't understand why she was frightened when you smiled?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded, still a little thrown off by the odd reaction. He chuckled again. "You're Uzumaki Naruto, the fox, the most dangerous Konoha-nin, therefore the greatest enemy of Suna. She was already anxious when she saw you standing freely in my office with no one else present, she was bothered by the fact that we were comfortably chatting, at least that's how our conversation seemed. When you smiled, you completely destroyed all the preconceived opinions she had of you." He gave a hopeful smile. "Maybe this will begin a process of healing and forgiveness for the people of Suna. Maybe that smile will help my people understand that our sister-village Konoha is not truly our enemy."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Let's hope we can fix the rent between our homes." The two of them smiled at one another, bound by the hope of a good future. Then the moment was ruined by a loud voice accompanied by an obnoxious knock.

"Yo, Kitsune!" The puppeteer called out. Naruto turned to face the door, grinning at Kankurou.

"Yo, puppet man!" Naruto replied, still grinning. "I take it you've survived this war so far, done any fighting yet?" Kankurou flipped him off and turned to Gaara.

"So what'd you need me for?" He questioned. Gaara's expression sobered.

"Naruto has information about Temari to share with us," Gaara informed his brother. "He intentionally exposed himself, surrendering to our troops so he could tell us.... what exactly?" The last remark was directed towards the konoha shinobi. Naruto's face had assumed a grim expression.

"Two weeks ago, Nara Shikamaru's subordinates were approached by a Suna kunoichi," he recited. "Temari no Sabaku gave them a message she had received from Nara Shikamaru, along with the request to pass it on to his team. She revealed to them, that, he had been faced with a situation in which he would've had to kill her, or disobey Konoha." Naruto paused. "He chose option three. Repudiation of his allegiance to Konoha, marking this with the traditional cut on his forehead protector." Naruto paused, not sure about how to continue.

"Well?" Kankurou demanded roughly. "What does this have to do with where Temari is?" Naruto gave him a pitying look.

"Temari, after explaining what had occured to Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino, then proceeded to inform the two of her own intention to-," he took a long gulp of sweet air, slightly afraid it might be his last considering who he was talking to. "-to repudiate her allegiance to Suna and follow Shikamaru into exile. In her words 'I'm out guys. I'm done with this war.'" Naruto finished, and looked at the two brothers tentatively.

_Crack_

Naruto whipped his head around to where Gaara stood by his desk, the desk that now sported a smoking gash neatly bisecting it. He followed the path of the slash to the wall behind the desk, where a quivering blade stuck out of the blackening wood, poison seeping into its grains. Naruto turned towards Kankurou, eyebrows raised. Karasu was out of his scroll, behind him Kankurou stood with a furious expression gracing his face.

_Bam_

Naruto looked back to the Kazekage's desk, only to realize there was no desk left, only a few splintered scraps of wood where it had stood. His eyebrows climbed higher. Gaara stood slightly to the left of the poor desk's remains, face still impassive, except for a small hint of murderous intent. The only other indication that he was responsible for the death of the desk was the sand swirling at his feet, a miniature vortex of doom. Naruto pursed his lips. "Well you seem to be handling it pretty well," he joked.

_Swish_

Naruto turned his head to see another knife in the wall, this time an inch away from his face. _Thank god Kankurou has good aim._

"You think this is _funny_?" Kankurou hissed menacingly. Naruto looked him in the eye.

"Please remember, Kankurou no Sabaku, that you are not the only one who has lost someone in this way." He stared down the puppetmaster. "He may not have been related to me by blood, but Shikamaru was a part of my new family, the one that was formed by friendship." He shifted his gaze from Kankurou to Gaara. "This war is doing us no good. We've lost good shinobi in a mindless thirst for blood and revenge. It has to _stop_." Gaara met his eyes and nodded. He spoke slowly and carefully.

"I agree, this war was foolishly allowed to proceed by myself, and Lady Tsunade-sama. It has gone too far. We must seek a resolution, but before we can do anything about it, I will need to arrange for a meeting with the Hokage. Unfortunately, such things take time, it will be a while before we can start." Naruto's face lit up.

"Ah, Gaara," he said smugly. "Before I left to begin this mission, Tsunade-sama gave me the authority to act as her unofficial representative to Suna. I have the authority to begin peace talks, and collaborate with you on what to do in this — unique — situation Shikamaru and Temari-san have provided us with." He frowned. "What should we do?" Gaara turned to look out his window, gazing over Suna. He thought for a moment before answering.

"We can't ask them to come back when their return would only throw them into the same situation they were trying to escape. When we have established peace, we will send out our messengers in search of them, and bring our lost family members home." He looked back at Naruto and Kankurou, and smiled in response to the hope and determination that had returned to their faces.


	7. Ch 5: His Story

_Some number of months later_

The two people walked through the gates, smiling and laughing like a pair of newlyweds. They were both wearing long dirt colored cloaks, resembling the typical travelers that used that road. The taller one, a man, was smiling with his dark eyes more then with his thin mouth, casually pushing his long brown hair out of his face as. The rest of him was clothed in black pants and a green wrp-around shirt held together by a belt, accented by wide, flowing sleaves. She was laughing with all teeth flashing, teal eyes hidden as she closed them in mirth. Her blond hair was shorter then her partners, just brushing her shoulders, and as their shoulders brushed their hair mixed together in a river of black and gold. Her black kimono sat gracefully on her, hugging her curves and causing the men who they passed to stop and glare at the man, jealous of his good fortune.

Shikamaru grinned down at Temari as they entered the merchant town their wanderings had lead them to. They had no real destination in mind as they traveled, only to go to many places, explore a bit, and always keep moving. They didn't want to go through the pain of finding a lifestyle, only to have to leave it as they would surely have to if anyone found out they were missing-nin. It didn't matter how or why you became a missing-nin, only that you were one. That was the crime.

"How long do we have to keep laughing?" Temari murmered before releasing another pealing laugh.

"Just a few more minutes," he whispered in her ear. "Just to make sure they think we're harmless, only a couple fools in love. She nodded, and giggled. _Ugh. I sound rediculous_. She and Shikamaru had gone through this act in every town they entered. The more people ignored them, the easier it was for them to do what they wanted to do, get what they need, and leave. Yes they were hopelessly in love with each other; this just wasn't the way they expressed affection. That happened when they were alone in some forest clearing, resting from the day's journey, preparing for the next. Or not resting, depending on their mood.

They walked slowly down the main street of the town, subtly keeping an eye on their surroundings. Then Shikamaru felt something tug the hem of his shirt.

"Shinobi-san!" A young voice called out. He spun around, only to see a child of 7 or 8 pulling on his shirt. He smiled at the boy.

"Hey little guy, I'm sorry but I think you're thinking of somebody else. I'm not a shinobi," Shikamaru informed the kid.A puzzled look grew on his face.

"But my grandfather over there," he waved his hand in a general direction. "Asked me to stop the shinobi with the dark hair. I asked him if he was sure. He said yes. I said 'positive grandpa?' He said yes." The boy looked solemnly at Shikamaru. "Please come over to grandpa. At least don't make me tell him you're not a shinobi. He'll wack me with his cane!" A disgruntled look replaced the solemnity. Shikamaru chuckled, for real this time. He glanced over to Temari who gave him a look that said, 'might as well check this out.'

"Very well kid, I'll go with you to your grandfather." The boy yelped happily and grabbed Shikamaru's hand, dragging him over to his grandfather. He let himself be dragged, rolling his eyes at Temari in respose to her smirk. She followed gracefully after them, deliberately mocking Shikamaru's stumbling gait caused by the running boy with her smooth prowl.

The boy led them to a small, hunched man who sat in a rickety wheelchair. When he looked up, Temari felt almost frightened, not something she was used to. His hair, was cropped close to his head, accenting his skull, whike his beard was earily pointed, looking as sharp as a kunai. Gaunt cheeks and many wrinkles didn't help how he looked. But it was his eyes that were what chilling. They were dark and empty, resembing deep pits, but not the kind you fell into and that wrapped you up, instead the kind that pierced you, making you feel as though you ni longer had an secrets, eyes that were as powerful as a Byakugan or even a Sharigan. _He is a weapon. He may be in a wheelchair, he may be old and hunched, but he is a weapon._ Shikamaru, on the otherhand, was completely unaffected which made Temari scowl as a shiver ran up her spine from the man's gaze.

"Kenta-sama," Shikamaru addressed the man with a bow. The boy cut in, being a child he had an abundance of energy.

"Ojii-san ojii-san ojii-san this man says he's not a shinobi but you say he is and it doesn't make sense so I told him what you told me and what I told you and then what you told me and then what I told you and then what you told me and then he said he'd come with me so now he's here and he was with the pretty lady and she came with him too so now we're all here and he knows you-" he stopped for breath. Temari had a small smile on her lips as she swooped down and pecked the boy on the cheek. He looked up to her in shock, cheeks red.

"That's for calling me pretty," she explained. "Keep giving compliments like that and you'll go far in life." He stared wide-eyed at her, before-

"Ojii-san ojii-san the pretty lady kissed me because I called her pretty and said that complimetns are good and I did something right and-"

"That's enough baka," the old man's voice rang out, surprisingly deep and powerful for so frail a body. _It suits him. A strong voice for a strong spirit_. She was happy to hear amusement in his voice; apparently he wasn't as soulless as he looked. "Shikamaru, what is this about you not being a shinobi?" Shikamaru bowed again. There have been some unfortunate... upheavals in our lives that have caused me to seek an alternative lifestyle." Temari raised her eyebrows internally. It was a very tactful way of putting it.

"Eh, I see. Does this have anything to do with you always asking for news from Suna when I arrived? It was always your first question." Shikamaru didn't blush, but his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Let me guess," the man continued. "You always asked about Suna because there was someone you cared about there. Probably a woman, probably this woman considering I recognize her as the Kazekage's missing sister." Temari stared at him, not bothering to disguise her shock at his perception. "When the war broke out, you two wound up on opposite sides of it, and when it was time for kil or be killed between the two of you, you figured out the third choice: leave. So the two of you went missing-nin, which is why you told my son you weren't a shinobi." Suddenly the man grinned. "Nothing gets past these eyes, eh Shikamaru?" Shikamaru pursed his lips in amusement. Temari frowned as the voice stirred something in her memories.

"Of course not, Kenta-sama."

"Aha!" Temari exclaimed in a satisfied way. The three males looked at her. She realized she had spoken outloud, and smiled sheepishly. "I just realized why your voice sounded familiar, Kenta-sama. You used to come to Suna with a merchant caravan, you told me stories when I was little!" The man grinned, an action which brought life to his dark face.

"Hehe, I'm amazed you remember me, it was such a long time ago, even before the sorrows began to befall your family. Later when I visited I asked where my favorite princess was, and they told me your father was forbidding you from leaving the palace." Temari was astonished.

"They told you that? I thought they feared my father too much to say such things." Kenta looked abashed.

"Well... I have my ways... how do you think I know Shikamaru?" She looked confused. He chuckled. "Why don't we head over to my place, and I'll tell you the story while we walk." They began to move down the street, the kid pushing his grandfather's wheelchair, Shikamaru and Temari flanking them.

"I used to travel around with my father when he was a merchant. On my first trip to Konoha I saw a young kid fighting with a bigger, older kid. Obviously the big guy had something the little guy wanted. I was about to go and help out when it became obvious that the little guy didn't have a chance, when all of a sudden the bully froze, and took up the same position as the squirt. The bully was stunned, and although he didn't say anything it was obvious he had no clue what was going on. As I watched the capturer made the capturee hand something over to him which he safely tucked away into a pocket, before releasing his opponent, turning, and walking away. The bully spluttered as he regained movement. I decided to enlighten him. 'He used his shadow to keep you from moving.' The bully looked at me shocked, still shaken by his run-in with the young ninja, and stumbled away while the young champion eyed me. 'How'd you know?' He asked. I told him that the shadow he used was slightly darker then regular shadows. I asked him what he had taken from the bully. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a perfect red apple. 'It's for this girl I like' he told me proudly. 'Her name's Yoshino.' We started to walk down the street together. 'You seem pretty smart. Wanna play shougi?' I was ecstatic, and ever since then I've been very good friends with that young boy."

"So that was Shikamaru's dad?" Temari confirmed. She thought it was cute that Shikaku had been so sweet. It was like something out of a romance novel, except not pathetic because these were cute little kids.

"Hell no!" Kenta replied strongly. "It was Shikaji!" Temari scrunched her eyebrows.

"Shikaji?" Kenta's face fell.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your family doesn't like to talk about him." Temari's confusion grew.

"Who's Shikaji?" Shikamaru winced.

"You would need to know at some point anyway, might as well tell you now." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "My uncle was very much in love with a kunoichi. From the Village Hidden in the Clouds. There was a war about 20-30 years ago, you remember its why Neji's dad died, he talked about it during the first chuunin exams. Anyways they found themselves in the same situation, as we did last year, except they went with kill or be killed." Pain filled Shikamaru's eyes. "My uncle wound up with kill. He was so broken up he went temporarily insane, destroyed a good portion of both Lightning's and Fire's armies. When he realized what he had done he left Konoha, hasn't been seen since." Kenta grunted in agreement.

"Wow." Temari was saddened. _That could've been Shikamaru and me_. There was a subdued silence for a moment, with only the soft taps of their feet and the creaking of the wheelchair to mar it. Suddenly a thought hit Temari.

"Wait a minute," they turned to look at her. "Your uncle was in love with Yoshino?" They nodded. "But... she's your mom! What the hell?" Shikamaru grinned.

"The reason my dad noticed my mom in the first place was because he would watch his brother sigh after her. When my uncle moved on, Shikaku, who was closer to her in age anyways, filled the void he left and began to pursue her. Didn't I tell you the Nara men love troublesome women?" He said with a smirk. Kenta burst out laughing.

"Damn it's been a while since I've heard about the Nara curse, especially with the word troublesome." He looked at Temari, but this time his eyes didn't seem as cold, and she smiled at him.

"I became close with all the Nara's, and began bringing sharing news from the Land of Lightning with Shikaji whenever I was in Konoha. This changed into any information I could learn, which I shared with the Nara's. When Shikaji left I gave my information to Shikaku, and more recently Shikamaru." He looked up at Shikamaru proudly. "You made the right choice Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked down at the incapitated man, before abruptly stopping and bowing low to the old man once more.

"Thank you Kenta-sama. It truly means a lot coming from you." The wheelchair trundled to a stop, and Temari remembered the boy. He had been strangely quiet. Then he popped out from behind the wheelchair, face red, arms visibly shaking from exertion. Temari laughed inside. _The kid has guts, is determined, and doesn't give up. He will go far._

"We're here," Kenta announced as he wheeled himself up the small ramp that led into the humble house. May I have the honor of your company during dinner?" Temari and Shikamaru glanced at one another.

"We would be honored," He replied, the two of them following the strong little man into the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your hospitality Kenta-sama," Temari and Shikamaru bowed to the old man.

"My pleasure, I enjoyed the company. Where are you heading next?" They shouldered their packs,

"Ah, probably the Land of Waves, Temari wants to spend some time oogling the ocean," Temari grinned sheepishly as Kenta looked at her, amused

"What? I'm from the desert it's a big deal." She defended herself. Kenta just chuckled.

"Well to get to the ocean you want to take the south road. It'll lead you to a seaside town eventually, just stick with it. But be careful, bandits like it." Temari scoffed.

"Bandits? Come on, we're better then that." A mischevious look crossed Kenta's face for a fleeting moment.

"If you say so. Have a safe trip, and I hope our paths will cross again." He wheeled himself back into the house as the two began to walk down the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man watched from the trees as the blonde girl and the dark haired man passed beneath him. He was lucky that they were taking this road. It saved him the trouble of hunting them down. Then again, maybe luck came in the form of an old man in a wheelchair. It didn't matter. They were here, and he was ready.

He sank into the darkness surrounding him, dissappearing into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so sorry I wasn't specific with how much time has gone by, I just figured it wasn't too important and I couldn't decide. If for some reason some number of months comes to mind later, I'll change it. Please let me know what you think, especially considering these are my first original characters.**

**I've also started posting other stories, a few one-shots and the beginning of another multi-chapter fanfiction. Please check them out and let me know what you think. Chapter 6 is in progress, but I don't know when I'll be posting it.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Ch 6: Her Man

The night sky dripped heavily with stars as Temari and Shikamaru walked slowly down the night road. It was too nice out to run, and yet neither felt the tired ache that signaled the time to camp. The two walked silently, not touching as they enjoyed the quiet of the night. They were both reasonably relaxed after a good dinner and pleasant company. Which is why they weren't aware of the man shadowing them.

"The poor Nara men," Temari commented out of the blue. Shikamaru gave her a look out of the corner of his eye. She laughed softly at him. "You guys just can't catch a break. If it isn't women from other countries plaguing you and bossing you around, it's an even scarier kunoichi who is always around you. The Nara men only get foreign girls, you and your uncle, or women who bother you twenty four seven, your dad." He chuckled at this summary.

"Yeah pretty much." He lifted his face to the sky watching the thin dark clouds float slowly across an even darker sky. It was quiet again. Temari watched Shikamaru as he watched the clouds, drinking in the serenity of his face. She loved how strong he was without being physically overbearing, how wise without making her feel stupid. Temari was so engrossed it took her a minute to realize she was no longer staring at his profile, but his dark eyes. Although his eyes shone with love for her, there was a hint of sadness in them.

"What is it?" She asked softly, holding his gaze. He escaped her eyes to look at the sky.

"I miss my uncle. He was cool. It's been years since I've seen him, and we were pretty close." Temari waited a moment before responding.

"Where is he now? We could drop by." Shikamaru smiled down at her.

"We don't know, that's the problem. He used to stop by once a year when I was little, but he stopped when I was ten. Last he told us he was hunting down some legend pertaining to a 'master of shadows'. Who knows where he wound up. The only reason he visited us that year was to get information from the Nara clan's records. We don't even know if he found what he was looking for."

"Wow. Seems like an interesting guy."

"You would've liked him. He wasn't the same as usual Nara men, 'cause he actually liked adventure and running around and such." Temari tried to picture a Nara actually moving, and failed.

"Can't see that. But he still fell victim to the troublesome Nara curse." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, wh-" he stopped. So did Temari, both sensing the unfamiliar chakra signature behind them. It was a strong pulse, signifying a strong shinobi. We both spun around into our fighting stances.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was about 100 yards behind them when I let my chakra flare up, alerting them to my presence. I was curious as to how they'd react, what the two strategists would do when confronted with an enemy they knew nothing about.

I watched as they froze for a moment, before spinning around. The woman hit a summoning scroll, a giant tessan appearing in her hand, which she promptly swung out in front of her, a wall between the two of them and any attacks that might come. While she formed this defense the man crouched down low behind her, hands forming a seal I recognized, one that would launch his shadow the moment he saw a target. It was a good formation, the woman defending her partner, he ready to attack while trusting her to keep him safe. Both of them then stopped moving, waiting for him to make a move, give away the first bit of information.

Lightly I jumped out of the tree I was in and onto the road, slowly walking towards the two lovers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Temari muttered, eyes frantically scanning the surrounding trees, the sky, everywhere.

"Patience." Shikamaru's voice was tenser then usual as the two waited to see their opponent. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the forest hitting the road solidly. The shadowy person straightened up and started to walk towards them, as Shikamaru and Temari prepared for whatever would come.

"Peace!" The man (apparently it was a man) called out, his low baritone echoing slightly off the trees. They didn't move, time had taught them not to trust the unknown.

"No thank you," Temari answered. Shikamaru glared at her before addressing the man.

"Who are you? State your name and village please." He cautiously began inching his shadow towards the black mark that represented the stranger's shadow. But as he approached his target, he found his shadow hitting a wall. Shikamaru's eyes widened. There was a wall around the man now that he looked closely, one made of shadows. He cursed under his breath. Temari shifted her weight, Shikamaru's unhappiness worrying her.

"What is it?" she exhaled, the words barely loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

"The guy's a shadow manipulator too, he has some sort of wall made of shadows. My techniques won't work on him."

"Damn." The man laughed.

"Who am I? I am the darkness, I am the essence of nothing, the absence of light. I am deeper than the darkest shadow, yet kinder than the brightest day. I am always with everyone, following at everyone's heels, yet marking their path in the sun." His slow measured steps had brought him within 50 yards, but it was still too far to see his face in the darkness.

"I am from the village that is my heart, my true village tore from me one I treasured, forcing me to commit the unspeakable crime, the killing of one's own love, their true heart. In rage I became the Traitor, killing all, not discriminating because of village. What is the difference between two villages in the end? We are all mortal, we all die, we are only different because we chose to call ourselves so. I have no village because their are no village's, only the worldwide village of man." The man was only a few steps away now. He paused on the edge of their sight, taunting them with his closeness.

"As for my name, well a name is nothing more than a label, it truly holds no meaning, but if you must know what I was called when I associated with those who needed to call me, I am-" he took the remaining step towards them. "-Nara Shikaji."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching them react was fun. First I spewed all that crap about darkness, and villages, and names, which definitely threw them off (I can use the shadows as my eyes giving me perfect night vision). But after they heard my name, well. First Temari's jaw dropped, as Shikamaru's hands fell limply to his sides. Then his eyes widened. You'd think with him being a genius and all the fact that I could repel shadows would have tipped him off. But I must admit, I wouldn't have expected me to show up.

I figured I should give them some time to absorb the information, so I just stood there smiling at them. For a while. A long while. Finally Shikamaru stood up, walking around Temari and her fan to stand directly in front of me. At which point he awkwardly raised his arms, and put them around me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That's all I could think. Well, that's all I could think after the initial shock wore off. Why wow? Because Shikamaru's uncle looked _good_. Long hair that was loosely pulled back in a low ponytail that reached down to his hips. His black clothing, put together with the black hair and the black eyes made him look like he himself was a shadow, easily blending him in with the dark where he seemed to belong. I always thought Shikamaru looked like his dad, but now I realized it was his uncle he resembled. That hooded look with the hidden intelligence, his father showed more on his face as opposed to Shikamaru who had almost no expression on his face. Apparently something he picked up from Uncle Shikaji. I heard some rustling, a sound Shikamaru intentionally let occur so I wouldn't be startled when he stood up. He moved around me, walking towards his uncle. Shikamaru wasn't really one for physical shows of affection, and I was the same so worked for us. That's why I was extremely shocked when he hugged his uncle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I shocked Temari when I hugged Shikaji, Im not one who shows affection like that. But I had to prove to myself that he was Shikaji. A hug was a weird way to do it, but one, if he was really an enemy, it would be a perfect opportunity to attack me. And two, I remembered from my childhood that whenever Shikamaru hugged someone, he would pat them on the back three times before really hugging them. Something he picked up from his girlfriend that he did in memory of her.

I stood there holding him, waiting. I started to run through scenarios in my mind, how to attack him if he was an impostor, how to escape, how to make sure Temari stayed safe.

Then his hands landed on my back and I felt him tap me three times. I relaxed, and he pulled me close. Temari's chakra spiked for a second when he tapped me, then went down when she saw I was fine and not worrying.

"Hey Shikamaru," his harsh voice was quiet now, not loud like it had been earlier. "Long time no see. You've gotten big." His eyes flashed over to Temari. "And a girl."

I pulled away from him, looking into the eyes I hadn't seen in so long. He smiled at me, and I realized we were the same height.

"Not bigger then you though,"

"That's true. Same height, same habits, and now it looks like we have the same taste in girls." Shikamaru looked at him quizzically. "Horribly dangerous, not just foreign but from an enemy village, and of course drop dead gorgeous, ." He winked at Temari, who was back to an expression of shock. Shikaji wasn't really serious, but he had always had a policy; compliment and you'll go far. Shikamaru never really him followed in that.

"You okay Temari?" He asked her, turning around to face her. His uncle's dazzling grin had faded to an expression of puzzlement at Temari's reaction. Shikamaru sighed before explaining. "She's not really used to extravagant compliments, with a harsh childhood, no real parents, being a shinobi. I don't do big compliments. This is a new thing for her, give her time to adjust."

"But that shouldn't have stopped people from complimenting her." Temari had moved from her spot to join the Nara's. When she was close enough, she stopped and smiled prettily at Shikaji. He relaxed, Shikamaru tensed up. Temari didn't smile prettily. She just didn't. He should've known.

_Crack_

Shikaji stumbled back a few steps, a red hand print rapidly becoming clear on his cheek. Temari was still smiling, and Shikamaru took a step back, just in case. "That's why people don't compliment me. I don't do compliments." She rested her hand casually on the handle of her open fan. "Remember that please." Shikaji nodded, still too surprised to speak. "Good, you understand. I won't be needing this tonight it seems." She folded up her fan, stowing it on her back as it usually was.

"The Nara curse, in the flesh," he said reverently. Shikamaru was enjoying the fact that Temari was beating on someone other than him, considering he had been her only target recently. But time was passing, and he needed to know _why_ his uncle was here.

"Uncle-" he started to ask, but Shikaji cut him off.

"I guess you want to know what brought me here."

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, it's just been so long, why now?" Shikaji smiled at Shikamaru.

"Because you're not tied done for now. No village, no specific goal, I thought now would be a good time to make you an offer."

"I'm listening."

"You remember how I was chasing after that so called 'myth' of a shadow master?" Shikamaru nodded, he remembered. "The reason I disappeared for so long was because I found him. I found the Shadow Master, became his apprentice, and am now the current Shadow Master. But I'm getting old, and I need my own apprentice to pass the techniques down to. So, are you interested?" Shikamaru just stared at him, before replying.

"Let me get this straight. The myth isn't a myth but a true story and person. You are now this person, who knows how. And you want me to become the myth now?" Shikaji thought for a moment.

"Basically." Shikamaru shook his head from side to side.

"I can't do this going on only that much Uncle. I love and trust you, but I need more than a myth. I also have Temari to think about. I'm not leaving her." Shikaji looked at him like he had just sprouted a third arm.

"I never said you'd have to leave Temari. And if you need proof, come home with me. I live nearby, and even if you decline my offer at least you'll spend some time with your long lost uncle." He was still undecided.

"Of course we'll come." Temari's voice rang out. "It's important to maintain relations with your family, treasure every moment. You can't go see your father and mother right now, so get what you can. Grab every minute you can." The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Shikamaru bowed his head.

"I guess we're going. Which way?" Shikaji's face grew a predatory grin.

"Come closer, hold on tight to me, and hold your breath." Shikamaru and Temari shared a puzzled glance, before doing as he said. "One of the Shadow Master's techniques; Shadow Transport!" The shadows beneath them shifted for a moment, before turning dark and creeping up their bodies. Then in a roar of air, they were sucked down into the shadows.


	9. Ch 7: His Hope

Shikaku spun around, kunai flashing in the dim light of the dawn. A satisfying clash of metal indicated the deflection of yet another Sand projectile aiming for his life. Then he spun again, kunai in front of him.

Again.

Again.

Again.

He knew he was outnumbered; after all, Naras were known for their intelligence and strategic skill. He had gone into the battle with that knowledge. Getting out was much harder. And with the sun rising, time was running out, as his shadows shortened and his power weakened.

It wasn't just his power either. He himself was getting more tired, each kunai sapping away a precious percentage of his strength. He'd been fighting all night; needless to say he was running on his last reserves of energy, both chakra and physical.

Then one kunai came. He didn't see it, and because its path went straight through the filtered sunlight his shadows gave him no warning. He turned as he heard its approach and raised his arms in defense; there was no time to draw a kunai as he had thrown the last one he held in his hand. As it came closer he prepared for the pain, getting his mind and body ready to cope with it.

And then it never came.

The kunai froze in midair, with no visible signs of a force acting upon it, except its lack of motion. He heard seven thumps. There had been seven shinobi attacking him. Then out of the trees walked a familiar man, one he had shared a dinner table with on many an occasion, and in who's house he had slept.

Purple painted mouth grinning, Kankurou sauntered over to him.

"Hey old man! This is a job for the young people. Why don't you go back to playing shogi and sipping tea?" Kankurou teased.

"Hey dumb ass! This is a job for the smart and clever. Why don't you go back and quarry rock, or some other menial task that is suitable for your lack of intelligence." Shikaku rejoined. For a moment they stood, just watching each other. Then simultaneously they reached out and clasped each other in a manly hug. Which quickly ended.

"Good to see you friend." Kankurou's smile was warm, his statement heartfelt.

"Likewise. So why are you here? I got your message about meeting me, so I came. Now why?" Kankurou's grin slid off his face, like water off a duck.

"Two days ago, six dead shinobi were found on the border of Wind, Fire, and Rain." Shikaku could understand his seriousness now.

"Who? Leaf or Sand?"

"That's the thing. Three were from leaf, three from sand, and neither had any physical marks on them." Shikaku's brain had already whirled into action, enemy upon enemy popping up, and being rejected from his lest of possible assailants.

"Thank you for telling me, but why are you letting me know this?" Kankurou's mischievous grin returned.

"Because Gaara is planning to give a speech tomorrow that might just end this war. He thinks that this attack will be the key, giving both Konoha and Suna the common enemy they once had again, uniting them." He stopped talking, and just stood there grinning at Shikaku.

"And...?" Shikaku encouraged him to proceed.

"You wanna come?" Shikaku just looked at him in disbelief.

"DId you just ask me, a shinobi of Konoha, to enter Suna, the country we are technically at war with, just so I can hear a speech?" Kankurou considered his statement,

"Yup." Shikaku stopped to think about the pros and the cons. On the one hand, this was foolish, dangerous, and he wanted his son to have a father when he came home. On the other hand, it was one hell of an opportunity.

"How are you going to get me in?" Kankurou knew he had won at that point, ad his grin grew wider. With a graceful twist of his wrist, Kuroari flew forward. A finer jerked, and his body opened up, inviting. Shikaku looked at Kankurou with horror.

"I refuse to ride in your death puppet of ultimate doom." Kankurou laughed.

"I'm not asking you to ride in him, geez." He reached in feeling around until he got what he wanted. Pulling out a beige satchel, he chucked it at Shikaku. "Put those on."

Shikaku opened the bag, pulling out brown slacks, beige flack jacket, and a blank headband. At the bottom were brown sandals. It was the typical outfit of a Suna nin. He looked up at Kankurou and frowned.

"The outfit helps, but I have no ID, and I'm fairly recognizable." He indicated the deep scar the graced his face.

"Just trust me. CHange your clothes and leave you leaf ones in the bag; we'll take those with us just in case." Shikaku gave Kankurou a look, before stalking off into the trees, trading his green for brown and beige. Exiting, he walked up to Kankurou, who's back was facing him.

"And now?" He asked. Kankurou turned around with a small pot of something in his hand.

"Stay still, and trust me." The pot's top was taken off revealing a mush that resembled skin tone. "I deal with make up everyday. Trust me." Shikaku stood there as Kankurou's agile puppeteer fingers danced across his scar, spreading something cool around and on it. A minute later, he stepped back.

"All done!" Kankurou announced proudly. He handed Shikaku a mirror. Shikaku looked at himself. TUrning his head form side to side. His scar was gone. He looked up at Kankurou in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's this stuff called foundation. You put it on your skin to better apply make up, and it covers up any marks you have because it's the same color as your face!" He explained eagerly. "It also makes your skin silky smooth, and has the delightful scent known as butter cream." Kankurou finished with a dreamy look off into the distance. Shikaku was laughing inside.

"Great... But won't it come off?" Kankurou gave him a look that clearly said, _are you kidding me_. Shikaku just looked back.

"Shikaku, this stuff is not just waterproof, but sun proof smudge proof, and kunai proof. You need a special remover to get it off. I mean come on, how do you think all the kunoichi keep their make up so perfect during missions? They use _L'art du Ninja_, a make up line that specifically caters to the beauty needs of shinobi." Finished he stood there. Shikaku shook his head and handed the bag to Kankurou.

"Just take it." He then removed his ponytail retying it as a low ponytail.

"all right old man, let's go!" The two jumped up into the trees, and took off.

They approached the large walls and gates of Suna, great tiers lined with guards watching their approach. A flash and burst of sand, and a chuunin appeared before them.

"Yo, Kankurou! The moon sure is bright tonight, ain't it!" the guard stated, body seemingly relaxed, but Shikaku could tell that if he and Kankurou were perceived as a threat they would be attacked instantaneously. Sand was good with security; it would be all but impossible to get a spy through their walls, but Shikaku had already found three ways. Kankurou chuckled.

"Yo! It is, but the sun and stars will always outshine it." The guard nodded, and stepped out of Kankurou's way. They continued to walk through the gate.

"Wait!" Slowly they turned back to face the guard. "Who's the other dude, Kankurou?" Kankurou smirked.

"He's a guy I met on the front-line. He trounced me at poker, and I couldn't pay him off. Then I learned he had a little lady waiting for him at home, and we came to an arrangement." The guard grinned knowingly before giving them a little wave and jumping back up to his post. Shikaku and Kankurou also turned around, Shikaku with an expression of new found respect, Kankurou with one of smugness. An expression which Shikaku found irritating after a few minutes walking alongside it.

"Yes, you were very clever and did very well, now get over yourself. You're bound to do something stupid soon." Kankurou shot him a glare that went ignored. At least the smirk was gone.

"So who makes up your passwords?" Shikaku asked. Kankurou shot him another glare.

"Gaara's into poetry, okay? Nothing I can do about it."

Soon they approached the center of Sunagakure, were hundreds of shinobi and civilians milled around waiting for someone to appear at the balcony that led from the Kazekage's office. With a billow of blue and white robes Gaara exited softly turning his back to his people as he closed the door. Turning your back to someone was considered a sign of great trust to shinobi, something Shikaku was sure Gaara was aware of. He turned to face his audience, piercing green eyes sweeping over the people, and blood red hair swaying slightly in the desert wind. He closed his eyes for a moment and Shikaku could catch his thought. _Temari_. Then he approached the rail and began.

"People of Sunagakure. Twelve years ago I became your Kazekage. I swore on that day that I would always defend you, always do what I needed to to keep you safe. That was my pledge, both to myself, my family, and the village.

"But then a time came when I felt myself torn in two. My people called for war. War with the same village that made me who I am today, who rescued me from my downward spiral of hate and bloodshed, who welcomed me with open arms and taught me the meaning of the word _love_. They showed me how to use dreadful and terrifying power to protect, instead of to hurt. One person stood up to me. One person defeated me. One person let me live. One person gave me another chance, at another life.

"That person was a shinobi of Konoha. I respect him more than I do anyone else. He is the shinobi who cried at the loss of his brother. We in Suna see such emotion as a sign of weakness. I have come to see it as a sign of the strength bonds can bring.

"This war was a strain on my bonds, and on those of my siblings as well. I was signing orders that could potentially kill my friends, and I will admit that my hand shook when I performed those horrible pen strokes. My brother came to me one night, saying that for the first time he fled from battle had been three nights before, when he saw a man who had saved his life fighting off our shinobi. 'You don't repay life with death' he said that night. My sister came up against the man she loved, the one person who saw her as a person, not my sister, not a kunoichi, not a woman. he saw her intelligence and embraced her, the two of them truly happy together. Until they also met on the battlefield.

"I know there are those that will be angry with me for saying this, but I'm proud of my sister. I believe she did what was right, for to kill one you love is a terrible deed, one that destroys people.

"I'm sure you've heard about the mysterious deaths of shinobi, both Leaf and Sand. We now have a common enemy. We have wasted all this time fighting each other, when we should have turned our attention outward. We should have seen this coming months before it happened.

"So now here we stand. My sister gone, declared missing-nin because she refused to kill someone she loved. My brother pained, because he can't hurt those who helped him. I torn, between my duty and what I know is right. Over one hundred of our shinobi dead. Over one hundred of there shinobi dead too. Fathers. Mothers. Sisters. Brothers. Friends. Lovers. Gone. Now six more have joined their dark and gloomy ranks, and I ask you citizens of Sunagakure; are you happy? Are you happy that we entered this pointless slaughter? Are you happy that our men are dead and more are bound to die because we have no idea what is killing them?

"I am asking you today to pity me. To find somewhere in your desert hearts that understands that this _must_ end. So I propose an end to this pointless war of hate. I propose we extend the hand of apology and potential friendship to our brothers in Konoha, and become the strong power we once were, united against this new evil. Konoha has already sent someone to speak with me about this. Peace is ours to have if you wish it. Citizens of Sunagakure; my people. The choice is now yours. Do we continue down this road who's only possible end is death and destruction? Or do we change our path, change our fate, fix our mistakes, and become a Suna we can be truly proud of.

"I love this village and all its inhabitants. I only wish for the best. Now there shall be a poll. If you want peace, say 'hai'."

It was silent for a moment in that town square. Then suddenly one brave voice spoke up.

"Hai!" Then another.

"Hai!" Then another.

Another.

Another.

Another.

And as the roar of voices swelled and filled the desert air with hope, Shikaku turned towards Kankurou and smiled. Kankurou just smiled back, a Sand nin and a leaf nin standing side by side, dreaming of a lasting peace.


	10. Ch 8: Her Fear

Darkness.

No sight, no sound, no smell. Barely any touch, just a slight pressure on his arm where Shikaji had grabbed it.

He tried to speak; he did speak, but the words were gone the moment they left his mouth, swallowed up by the black around him. He stood still in what felt like an endless time. But his ever calculating mind ticked off the seconds in his head.

1...

2...

3...

Then with a rush of light and a pounding of blood in his brain he found himself staring at walls of rock, a small fire jumping merrily as it cast sinister shadows on ancient walls.

_Thud_

_Clink_

Shikamaru spun around towards the source of the sound, only to see Temari slumped on the ground bonelessly, her fan next to her. Her eyes were wide, staring into an image he couldn't see, and he could see her shaking slightly. Silently he padded over towards her, kneeling down in front of her unseeing eyes, With a hand on her should he whispered her name.

"Temari?" Softly. Carefully. Her eyes flickered slightly, slowly focusing in on his face hovering before her. She stared at him for a moment, before inhaling deeply. The air brought the color back into her cheeks and awareness to her eyes, removing the corpse-like feel she had gained. Still trembling, she pulled herself up from her slump on the cold ground. As she stood she swayed, stumbling slightly, like a drunk weaving his way home in the wee hours of a morning. The image brought a small smile to Shikamaru's lips, one he suppressed quickly. Then her legs gave out beneath her weight, and she dropped into his waiting embrace, weakly grasping at his steady frame.

"Thanks," her voice was weak and quiet, none of her usual power echoing through it. Still holding her, Shikamaru formed the proper hand signs, extending his shadow until he reached her fan, bringing it back to his waiting hand. Grasping it clumsily with his untrained hands he brought it up, placing it onto her back. The weight visibly soothed her, a sense of safety and security returning to her face. She leaned into him, still shaking, but now calmer.

"Are you all right?" Shikaji, silent up until now, inquired with his resonating voice. Shikamaru turned to him, holding Temari in the protective curve of his arms.

"Sorry," she muttered into Shikamaru's chest. She drew another long breath. "It's an old problem of mine, a remnant of my childhood. Sudden darkness, that I'm not expecting sends me into shock. It's better than it was though."

"No," Shikaji's deep voice was comforting. "I apologize. It was not wise of me to surprise you like that. I did it to amuse myself with your reaction." Shikamaru glared at him, and Shikaji cringed under its malicious fire. "Hey, nephew, I said sorry." Shikaji held his hands up in a sign of peace. Temari pulled away from Shikamaru, straightening her dress and securing her fan correctly. Shikamaru pursued his lips in amusement; he still had no idea how her fan holder worked. His tension faded away in a breath that he had been holding since their arrival. Temari was fine now. He could turn his attention to his other problem.

"What the hell was that?" He asked Shikaji his voice laced with the proper amount of killer intent. The bored Nara look that had been on Shikaji's face vanished, replaced by a solemn visage and a humble look in his eyes.

"Shadow Transport," he answered. "It's a technique that allows me to move from shadow to shadow. The greater the distance or the greater the mass, the more chakra is required to execute it, but it's a useful technique. Anyways," he extended his arms to indicate their surroundings. "Welcome to my humble abode," he announced with an exaggerated bow and a flourish of his arms.

Darkness swallowed her body. Fear swallowed her mind. Her mouth opened and she let out a scream that was never heard. She could tell that Shikaji was still grasping her arm, but it was just a light brush of a thought; it did nothing to assuage her fear. Her breath quickened, her blood pounded in her ears as memory flowed over her, bringing back things she would rather forget.

_Flashback_

_A young Temari sat in a brightly colored room playing with a dulled kunai. The sun shone in through the many windows that lined the room, bathing her in a golden light and painting her blond hair with an air of the unearthly. Two sets of soft footsteps echoed up to her ears, and she turned towards the door expectantly, soft eyes still innocent with youth, unhardened by danger and the turmoil of life. A small Gaara with sadness in his eyes and a vibrantly clad Kankurou wearing an air of mischief cane in, Gaara walking while Kankurou seemed to slink._

"_Heya Temari," Kankurou drawled. He kept his hands behind his back, hiding something. Temari didn't notice._

"_Hey," her voice was soft and light, not yet roughed by the tough life she would live. Gaara sped up in order to clumsily climb into her lap, leaning his back against her. She smiled, and started stroking his hair. As she looked down at her brother the memory of her mother that he would carry forever entered her mind. She loved him anyways. Always family._

_Clank..._

_Clank..._

_Clank-clank-clank-clank-clank._

_Darkness surrounded her, as the last few slots clamped shut. Temari, still holding Gaara in her arms, widened her eyes as if doing so would bring the light back. Where was the sun? There should be sun, not darkness. A giggle floated in through the walls of the chamber they were in._

"_Gotcha!" A gleeful Kankurou gloated. She swallowed shakily._

"_Kankurou, you nig dumb ass, let us out! What did you do?" She shouted. More giggling._

"_Grandma Chiyo gave him to me. His name's Kuroari, he's a giant puppet! She showed me how to move him with chakra strings!" Temari attempted to calm herself as an unfamiliar rage bubbled up inside her, tinged with a fear that she ignored._

"_Let us out!"_

"_Nuh-uh." Gaara began to tremble in her arms. She heard the sound of shifting sand, and felt a strong emotion fill the cage in which they sat; murderous intent. Now Temari began to shake, the rage pressing down on her as she shrank within herself._

_When Kuroari exploded minutes later, she remained seated, lost in her overwhelming fear._

_That was the first time she felt Gaara's bloodlust._

_End Flashback_

Light replaced the darkness, brightness invading her eyes. Her muscles felt as solid as water and as slick as oil. She collapsed, the fan held loosely in her fist slipping out and noisily clattering against the ground The darkness had enveloped her again, darkness when their should be light. That time with Knakurou had been the first time she lost Gaara to his true power. It was a feeling that always returned, that fear of losing one you cherish, when unprompted black came down upon her.

She felt someone approach her, but she couldn't react; she was locked in the haven of her mind.

"Temari?" the question echoed in her blank mind until it finally struck a chord of rememberance. Awareness began to flood back. A face formed in front of her eyes; dark hair framing a pale face, punctuated with wise, brown eyes. Worried eyes. Eyes that were worried for ... her? She knew instinctively that she didn't want those eyes to worry. One deep breath; she pushed herself off the ground, small pebbles digging into her calloused palms as she forced her shaking limbs to work. She stood, and immediately stumbled. Her face hit soft cloth, and muscled arms wrapped around her back. _Shikamaru_.

"Thanks," her voice was high and thin, like it had been when she was younger. Shikamaru shifted, and she soon felt the comforting weight of her fan resting against her back.

"Are you alright" Another voice. She wondered whether the two Nara's realized how alike they sounded. She clung harder to her shadow user.

"Sorry. It's an old problem of mine, a remnant of my childhood. Sudden darkness, that I'm not expecting sends me into shock. It's better than it was though." She explained.

"No," the voice was gentle. "I apologize. It was not wise of me to surprise you like that. I admit I did it to amuse myself with your reactions. Hey nephew, I said sorry." A small smiled turned up the corners of her mouth. Shikamaru usually let her fight her own battles, but it was nice he knew when she needed him to be strong for her. Another breath, and she pulled away from his comforting warmth. She fixed her fan; Shikamaru never really understood how her holder functioned. She fixed her dress to keep her hands busy. Slowly, she felt the fire return to her eyes as her usual power flooded back into her fighter's body.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shadow Transport. It's ..." Temari loosely registered the following explanation as she began to observe her surroundings.

She found she was standing in a cave, and only a cave. No decorations, sparse furniture. Just dirt with a straw mat in the corner and a fire in the middle. There were a few arches that led to other parts of the apparent cave system. The first allowed a faint breeze of fresh air to enter; most likely it led outside, although all she could see was darkness. From another came the soft roar of running water, and Temari could see the faint reflection of the fire light on a glassy surface winking at her out of the gloom. There was one more arch; but she could see nothing there. Temari tuned back into the conversation, having complete her evaluation of their location. She noticed Shikamaru's eyes begin to travel the same path hers had just traced, taking in the same sights she had, and most likely noticing more. Temari could tell he was settling down, relaxing as his face resumed its typical emotionless state.

"So where are we?"


End file.
